Little Lyserg
by lysergsama
Summary: Lyserg wanders around London after his parents death and meets a silver haired girl who will heal his heart and change his life. WHAT THE HECK! I'M NOT GOOD WITH SUMMARIES! DAMN! I ALWAYS FAIL THE ENG SUMMARY TEST! [completed!]
1. Meeting

_Hokay! My first chapter of my first fanfic! What do you think Lyserg?_

LD: Terrible. I didn't cry like that after my parents death

_I wanted to make it more drama_

LD(sweatdrop): WHATEVER!

Jeanne: Hey! You didn't explain all the japanese word meanings! Your gonna confusethe readers!

_ARGH! Who cares! They should know anyway! I explained the difficult ones so they should understand_!

LD: Lazy pig!

_WAH! LYSERG! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL!_

Jeanne: Start the story already.

**(FANFARE)**

"Otosama… Okasama… Doko? Osiete" (Father… mother… where are you? Tell me.)(AN: I'm not very good at spelling Japanese words. Do forgive me.) Tears streamed down Lyserg's pale cheeks. Who could have done such a thing? Killing them, burning them to nothing but ashes! Who was that? The one with those cold black eyes. Who could have been so cruel? "Now, I have to where to go. No where to stay," Lyserg thought as he walked on aimlessly. What else could he had done at a time like that?

He could remember it clearly. He was so happy.

_YAY! A flashback!_

Lyserg ran from the big ben tower back to his home holding Morphine's cage in one hand and tightly gripping the crystal pendulum in the other. He grinned from ear to ear as he imagined how proud his father would be.

He stood in front of the front door (AN: Sounds a bit weird). He shook with excitement. He touched the door knob but he quickly withdrew his hand as the door knob was so hot. "Ouch!" Lyserg yelled and shook his hand, "Why's the knob so hot? What did Oka do to it?"

_End of this lame flashback…_

It was about one hour later after wandering around London. Lyserg stood before a huge church. The walls were made of worn out red brick with moss growing in between them. The entrance door was gigantic. The door was the only thing that looked new. Everything else looked so worn out, the sculptures of angels, the pillars and the stained glass windows too. Lyserg wiped of his tears using his arm which made his long sleeved shirt a bit wet. Lyserg could hear the church choir singing. The voices were so soothing. Lyserg's heart felt lighter and he smiled a bit. Morphine, glad that her shaman friend and master didn't feel so sad anymore, danced around in the air. Lyserg giggled and Morphine clasped her hands together in delight.

The church choir stopped singing. Lyserg sighed. He liked Christian songs. They calm his soul. "I like the church. How about you Morphine?" Lyserg asked his companion with his eyes still locked on the church door, "Morphine? Nandio?" He turned to the little pink sprit. She flew around in circles. "Morphine? Dosta? Daijobu? Morphine! " Lyserg yelled in panic. What was wrong with Morphine? Morphine suddenly flew around the church and Lyserg ran after her. "Morphine! Morphine! Joto! Yamete! Onegai! Morphine!" Lyserg continuously called out still chasing after Morphine. It was half way around the church that Morphine stop flying. "Morphine! Dosta? What's gotten into you? Daijobu?" Lyserg said stopping at every few words to draw in breath. Morphine pointed at the church wall.

"Morphine… that's just the church wall. Baka." Lyserg teased. Morphine's face looked serious. There was something about this wall. The shook her head and pushed the wall using her tiny hands. Nothing happened of course. "Morphine? Are you sick?" Lyserg asked, concerned about his little sprit friend. She was never like this before. Morphine shook her head again and pointed at the wall. "You want me to push it? Fine!" Lyserg sighed and pushed the wall. Even though it was a light push, a part of the wall sunk it. "Nani!" Lyserg exclaimed. He continued pushing the wall until there was a small opening. He squeezed through the opening and then he found himself in the church. But it wasn't the church hall. It was a small and dark room with dim candles at ever corner of the room. There were a few paintings on the wall. He recognised the one on the wall on the right. "The last supper," he thought, "Oto told me the story of the last supper when I was five." Tears welled up in his eyes and his vision became blurry. "Why must Oto and Oka die? What did they do to deserve death?" he asked Morphine. Morphine frowned. (WRITER'S BLOCK! WRITER'S BLOCK!) "Morphine, did you hear that? Someone's crying." Lyserg stopped crying and said, "It's coming from…" Lyserg walked around the room and placed his ears against the walls. "Here," Lyserg pointed at a door. He touched the door knob. It was warm. This meant that someone just entered the room recently. He turned the knob slowly and the door creaked opened. The room was smaller than the one he recently visited. It was darker than the previous room as there was only one candle in the middle of the room. The candle looked like it was floating in mid air. The wailing stopped. Lyserg squinted his eyes and groped around in the dark and walked towards the candle. "Omai dareda?" (Who are you?) he heard a soft voice ask. The candle seemed to be floating nearer and to him. When the candle was near enough to him, he saw a pale girl with long silver hair and ruby red eyes which were red and puffy (Hmm… imagine that). She wore a white bonnet and a white dress. Her face was expressionless. She held the candle with her thumb and her index finger. The hot candle wax didn't seem to bother her. "I-I'm Lyserg" he stuttered because of the shock. The little girl nodded and smiled. "You seem like a good person," she said and smiled. The smile calmed Lyserg down and he returned the smile. The pale girl sat down and Lyserg mimicked her actions. They remained silent for a while. The little girl looked down onto the ground and Lyserg could tell she was upset. "Ano… Don't mind me asking but…" Lyserg hesitated, "Why were you crying?" The girl looked at him expressionless. "That's because… I'm all alone.." she simply replied .


	2. Friends

_Lyserg! Why didn't you remind me to put a disclaimer in the first chappie? Everyone else is doing it! LYSERG!_

LD: Hey! Don't blame it on me! It's your fault!

Jeanne: Did you forget about it as well Lyserg?

LD: (Blushing) …

_HA! Lyserg! You hypocrite! NYAHAHAHAHA! I won!_

LD: (steaming) It's not a contest! BAKA!

Jeanne: Well, let's do the disclaimer in this chapter.

_HOKAY! I'm ok with that! Then let's do it!_

LD: YOSH!

_How do you do a disclaimer…_

LD and Jeanne fall down in anime style

LD: Why did you want to do a disclaimer when you don't know how to do it? BAKA! I got nothing to do with this! (Turns away)

_WAH! LYSERG! IT AIN'T MY FAULT! BESIDES, EVERYONE DOES DISCLAIMERS… I CAN LEARN NE?_

LD: HMPH!

_LYSERGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG… OK I GOT IT! _

Disclaimer: I don't own the Shaman King characters but…

_(Turns to Lyserg with glimmering eyes)_

**I OWN LYSERG**

LD: WHAT!  
Jeanne: …

_Let's start the story! BANZAI! BANZAI!_

_Oh! And don't mind the Italics, it's just the part where we argued in the studio or whatever…_

The room was quiet. Lyserg was speechless. His mouth hung loosely on his face. His eyes widened. "Lonely? This pretty little girl? Lonely… in a church. Many people come to visit the church. Why should she feel lonely?" Lyserg thought and looked at the girl. She eyes showed sadness. Lyserg frowned. He wished he could help. He knew that loneliness was very painful even if for a short while. The person who made him experience the pain of loneliness was probably someone who was lonely as well. Someone who doesn't have a family. Someone who's hated by his own family perhaps. "What ever the reason," Lyserg thought and his face darkened, "he had no right to murder my parents." Lyserg looked at her again. Her face somehow clamed him down. She looked at him and smiled. He turned away. That smile was fake. "Why are you lonely? The church is always full of people and..." Lyserg stopped. He could feel her cold hand touching his. _(LD: (Blushing) It's not what you think!) _"Don't talk about them," she said and tears welled up in her eyes. Lyserg felt guilty. He hung his head. "Gomen," he apologised, "I didn't mean to make you cry." The girl shook her head and smiled at Lyserg. "So… why were you crying?" Lyserg asked and hoped that she wouldn't cry again.

"People hate me," she said with a sad tone in her voice, "They hate me! Everyone of them. They don't talk to me, they don't even bother to smile at me. Father (you know, priest) says that they respected me. Do they even know that I'm here? Am I invisible?" She wiped away her tears but they didn't seem to stop streaming out of her red swollen eyes. "But, you're not invisible right? I mean, I'm talking to you right now aren't I?" Lyserg pointed out that fact, hoping to make her feel better. She stopped crying and looked at Lyserg. He had a huge charming smile on his face _(LD: WHOA! Charming? That's not right!). Dun interrupt my story Lyserg! AHEM! _ "I guess so," she said and wiped away her tears with a small smile playing on her lips. _Is that how you phrase it? (Jeanne: You're disturbing the readers!) _

"So then," Lyserg said nervously, "I'll be your first official friend!" He stood up and brushed dirt off his pants. He held out his right hand and had a big smile on his face. She smiled back at him and took his hand, using it to help herself stand up. "OK!" she exclaimed and shook his hand, "but first, what's a friend?" Lyserg and Morphine fell down in anime style. Lyserg got up and laughed at her atrocious vocabulary. "Well," he said after he and Morphine were done laughing, "A friend is someone who's always there for you when you fall. A friend helps you, and stays with you when you're alone. When you're sad, a friend will comfort you and when you're happy, a friend will laugh with you."_(Jeanne: Hey! I know what friend is!) Well, let's just say you didn't when you were young. (Jeanne: You mean younger!) Yea… Younger… whatever! _ Lyserg smiled sheepishly. He didn't exactly know what friendship was since he didn't have a human friend himself. "Soka!" she said and hit her left hand with her right fist, "I remember father saying something like that to me."

"Yeah," Lyserg said nodding his head, "I'll be your first official friend and you'll be mine! We're gonna have lots of fun together!" The pale girl nodded and smiled. "In that case, you should know my name first!" she said. Lyserg didn't realise that she had not told him her name yet. "O-oh yeah," he stuttered and scratched his head, slightly embarrassed that he completely forgot about it.

"Watashi no nawa Jeanne," she said smiling, "I'm your first official friend, Lyserag!"

"Jeanne, that's a pretty name and my nawa is pronounced LEE-SERG not LEE-SER-AG, mind you." Lyserg said, half embarrassed and half angry.

"Gomen Lyserag, I didn't mean to make you angry," she said innocently.

"You're doing it again! It's Lyserg! Lyserg!"

"Sinimasae! Sinimasae! OK! It's Lysarg. No Lysearg! I know! It's Lisa!"

Lyserg yelled in frustration.

She continued saying his name for about half an hour until she got it right. Morphine's ears were sore from hearing Jeanne talking and Lyserg screaming. She rubbed them with her tiny pink hands. Lyserg's and Jeanne's faces were flushed with red. Lyserg's was flushed with anger and Jeanne's was flushed with embarrassment. "You finally got it right," he said with a exhausted tone, "That's good." Jeanne smiled and nodded. They both collapsed and fell asleep on the cold hard floor. Morphine smiled and looked at the two sleeping friends. They were so comfortable with each other. She flew to the next room and came back with two blankets which she found very heavy and put one over Lyserg and one over Jeanne. She smiled again before vanishing into thin air.

_Chappie 2 is done! BANZAI! BANZAI! You know, sometimes I wonder why the phrase is 'vanished into thin air' and not 'vanished into air' or 'vanished into thick air' is it because air is thin? How about when in a fog? Is it vanish into thick air or thin? You know, it's just so confusing._

LD: Well, that's just how the English language is and besides, do you realise that you're talking crap?

_Why do people say talking crap? I'm not talking about shit am I? People also say talking rubbish or whatever. I just don't understand._

Jeanne: If you keep questioning the English language, you never will understand.

LD: Very well said, Jeanne.

_Aw… you two lovebirds are just ganging up on moi…_

LD & Jeanne: (BLUSHING) What did you say?

_Iie… Bezumi (No… nothing)_

LD: Now for some Jap word explanations!

_BANZAI! BANZAI!_

Watashi- me or I (for girls)

Nawa- name (I dunno whether I'm right, Just heard it from Sasuke)

Sinimasae- Sorry or very sorry. It's different from Gomen in a way…

I realised that I write really really short chapters… well, just bear with it. Until the next chappie! Janae!


	3. Sore

_Ohio Jeanne, Lyserg! (Rubs eyes)_

LD: It's already afternoon you baka!

_NANI! Oh well, at least I came._

Jeanne: I thought I already set your alarm clock to 8.

_Ya… well… you see…_

**Flashback**

RING! RING! RING!

_Damn it! (Grabs alarm clock) 8 o'clock…_

_(Throws alarm clock against the wall) SI-NE! (DIE!)_

**End of flashback**

Jeanne: Oh…

_Hey! You know what this means?_

LD: … You need to get a new alarm clock?

_Half right…_

Jeanne: Er… alarm clocks don't work for you?

_NO! This means I'm pretty strong even though I'm half awake!_

Lyserg and Jeanne fall down in anime style.

_HOKAY! Let's start the third chappie! FANFARE PLS!_

**SILENCE**

_Hey, Jeanne, where's the band I hired to play the fanfare?_

Jeanne: Well, you see, they left in the previous chapter because you didn't use them.

_OH NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THEM! MAAAAAN! I took so long to find a band that would play fanfare for fanfiction. Aww…_

LD: I'm sure we'll figure it out… let's start the fanfiction anyways.

Lyserg opened his eyes. His body ached all over. He rubbed his neck. "Sore throat," he thought and sighed. The room was dark. Was it night time? He squinted his eyes and looked around the room. "There doesn't seem to be any window," he thought and sighed again.

"Ne, Lyserg, are you awake?" he heard Jeanne's soft voice but it sounded softer than it was before.

"Yea. I am. Is it night time?" Lyserg said softly.

"I don't know either," Jeanne said, "Ano, Lyserg."

"Nani?"

"My throat's really painful and dry. Am I sick?"

"Not really, I have the same problem as you. It's called sore throat."

"I don't like having a sore throat," Jeanne said and rubbed her throat. Lyserg got up and groped around in the dark searching for Jeanne. He grabbed her small hand and pulled her up. "Nandio Lyserg?" Jeanne asked.

"I want to find out if it's night or morning," he said and searched for the door. He found it and opened it and he found himself and Jeanne in the dark room with a few paintings on the wall. "It's night," he told Jeanne and sat down on the floor. He looked at Jeanne. She gently rubbed her neck and frowned. "Lyserg, is there anyway to cure sore throat fast? I really hate my throat feeling so dry," she said and swallowed some of her saliva, hoping that her saliva would be enough to make her throat feel less 'sore'.

"Well," Lyserg said rubbing his head, "When I had a sore throat, my mother would give me lots of water and she wouldn't allow me to eat sweet or spicy stuff, although, I don't like spicy food." Lyserg stuck his tongue out showing his dislike for spicy things.

_A FLASHBACK! A FLASHBACK!_

"KA-SAN, my throat's really painful," Lyserg said softly and pointed to his neck. His mother walked over to him and squatted down. "Well Lyserg, it's your own fault. You constantly eat sweet treats, run around the house screaming and laughing and refuse to drink water. Of course you would end up with a sore throat."

"But water is yucky." Lyserg stuck out his tongue in disgust. _I like water you know, I wonder why you don't. Water's so refreshing. (LD: But it's so tasteless! Yuck!)(Jeanne: Can we get on with the story?)_

"OK. I'll tell you how to get rid of your sore throat in three easy steps," Lyserg's mother said brightly. Lyserg wanted to jump up and down cheering but it was too painful to do so, so he just grinned at his mother. "Hiyaku osiete!" Lyserg hurried his mother.

"First step, you have to drink lots of water. Next, you have to avoid eating sweet and spicy food. Next, don't strain your voice," his mother said and patted him on the head.

"Ano-ne, Ka-san! Why are all the steps so yucky! Is it to make me drink more water and doing stuff that I hate to do? HIDOI!" the instant he shouted 'HIDOI', his throat heated up and it felt more painful.

"Told you not to strain your voice," his mother said and smiled, "I'll get you some water." Lyserg frowned.

_End of flashback._

Lyserg smiled and then frowned. (LD: ANO-NE! WHAT KIND OF STUPID DESCRIPTION IS THIS?) "Why did Ka-san have to go?" Lyserg asked himself and tears welled up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away as it would be embarrassing if Jeanne caught him crying. "Lyserg, I don't like water," Jeanne complained in a dry voice.

"You have no choice unless you don't want to get better," Lyserg said and shrugged, "I hate water too." Both of them smiled and laughed but it sounded more like they were wheezing then laughing. "Jeanne, is there any water in the church?" Lyserg asked and coughed.

"Oh! Father gave me some water this morning! You can have some," Jeanne got up and walked across the room. Lyserg couldn't see what she was doing. "Jeanne? Doko?" Lyserg asked with a slightly frightened voice. _(LD: WHAT! Hey! You made me a coward!) NYAAH! TOO BAD! (Jeanne: I think that's cute) (LD: (blushing)) YUCKY! _

"Here!" Jeanne said brightly and handed Lyserg a bottle.

"Your voice, it sounds alright," Lyserg said and unscrewed the bottle cap, "it's nice!" Lyserg took another mouthful. "What is it?" Lyserg asked, his voice was no longer soft or dry.

"Holy water," Jeanne said brightly. Lyserg's eyes widened and he spat the water out. "NANI!"

"Aha! That look on your face was priceless!" Jeanne giggled. Lyserg wiped his mouth using his sleeve. "It's really holy water? Is it safe to drink?" Lyserg asked, nervously.

"Daijobu! Daijobu! It's safe," Jeanne said feeling slightly insulted. Lyserg sighed in relief. Morphine giggled. "Ne… Lyserg. What's that?" she said and pointed at Morphine.

"Ah! You can see her? This is Morphine! My guardian sprit!" Lyserg said brightly as Morphine danced around in the air, proud to be Lyserg's spirit.

"Guardian spirit? I have something like that too. SHAMASH!" the minute she shouted 'shamash' a blue lizard with red bug eyes popped out carrying a bible. Jeanne beamed proudly at Shamash before turning her attention back to Lyserg.

"Zigei! You're the first kid I met in London who has a guardian spirit like me!" Lyserg said, wide-eyed. Jeanne smiled brightly again. "Lyserg looks funny," Jeanne giggled and cover her mouth.

"Ne, Lyserg,"

"Nani?"

"Want to look at the stars? They're really pretty in the middle of the night," Jeanne said turning to Lyserg. Lyserg raised one eyebrow. Why would anyone have the sudden urge to see stars?

"Ok," Lyserg agreed not having the heart to turn down Jeanne's request. Jeanne grinned and grabbed Lyserg's hand. "Follow me,"

The two sat there wide-eyed. The grass was soft and wet. The stars were just beautiful. Shamash and Morphine smiled at each other, happy for their Shaman masters.

The end of chapter three

_Ohoho! Should I add a lovey dovey chappie next? _

LD: (Blushing) NO!

_Oh? Embarassed?_

LD: I-ie! Just that… Little Lyserg and Jeanne are too young for that… ah…

_Excuses… anyway, you're lucky. I don't know how to write fluff… but I'm learning…_

LD: (Wipes sweat of forehead) Good for you…

Jeanne: (Blushing) I think it'll be cute… Little Lyserg and Jeanne…

LD: UWAAH! Don't support her, Jeanne!"

_Milly (Lily five) and Azmaria (Chrno Crusade not in shaman king) will be serving tea tomorrow._

Jeanne: Oh… ok

_Let's give a spoiler… hmm… _

LD: (FUMING) Little Hao will be appearing soon!

_Ah yes yes. The horrible hao! Watch out for it!_

LD: I think your vocabulary sucks! And you will surely fail your compo! You are a bad fanfiction writer! Go read more books and learn how a proper story is done!

_SHUT UP LYSERG! If you're so good, do one yourself anyway. (BOWS TO READERS) Gomenasai for my extremely lame story. I wish to stop fanfiction writing. Pls support me on my other talents._

LD: You don't have any.

_I said SHUT UP! So anyway. BYE THEN… _


	4. Hao

_I am back!_

**Silence**

_Where's the fanfare?_

LD: Oh no! You came back!

_But of course! I have to complete my fanfiction!_

Jeanne: Banzai! She came back!

_At least someone appreciates me! Thank you Jeanne!_

Jeanne: (Turns away from television) Did you say something?

_Ow. Fell down_

LD: Whoa! (points at television)She really came back! Banzai!

LD & Jeanne: Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!

_If any of you need me, I'll be in the closet. (Grabs a box of tissue)_

Jeanne: Let's start Chappie 4!

LD & Jeanne: Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!

_Retards…_

"That one looks like a lady with an umbrella!" Lyserg exclaimed and pointed at a bunch of stars.

"They just look like a bunch of dots to me," Jeanne shrugged.

"No! Look!" Lyserg exclaimed and grabbed Jeanne's head, "There! Over there! That's the umbrella and that's the lady." Lyserg used his index finger to trace the image for Jeanne. Jeanne squinted her eyes. "Oh! I see!" Jeanne said.

"Finally!" Lyserg sighed.

"A bunch of stars," Jeanne said and threw her head back and laughed at Lyserg's disappointed face.

"Ha! Ha! That's really funny!" Lyserg said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Jeanne frowned. "Aw, come on!" Jeanne whined, "It was just a joke!"

"It was really funny, Jeanne. I didn't realise you were such a kidder!" the duo heard a small voice squeak from behind them. They turned around in unison and found themselves looking into cold black eyes. Jeanne turned red with anger. "Asakura Hao!" she shouted and shot up (Stand up very fast).

"Oh? You can still recall my name!" Hao applauded. Lyserg just kept staring at those eyes. They looked so strangely familiar. He felt angry yet sad when we looked into them. Just like when his parents died. Lyserg's eyes widened. "When my parents died," Lyserg muttered and clenched his tiny fist which caused a few grass blades to lose some of their chlorophyll _(LD: What kind of stupid description is that?) Shut up Lyserg! I have a chapter to finish!_.

"You," Lyserg said, standing up, "you killed my parents! You made me suffer! You made **them** suffer!" Lyserg pointed at Hao. Lyserg shivered at the thought of his parent's death.

"You did that to him as well?" Jeanne asked and looked straight at Hao, her eyes were filled with rage.

"You know him too?" Lyserg turned to Jeanne.

Jeanne opened her mouth to speak. "I'm her childhood friend," Hao interrupted and smirked at Jeanne. Jeanne turned away.

"Aren't you glad Jeanne? We can all play together!" Hao said brightly and spread out his arms.

"Yay!" Jeanne said dully and crossed her arms across her chest, "What do you want Hao?"

"I just want to play!" Hao said, smirking.

"Shamash!" Jeanne called her guardian spirit out.

"Ok! OK! I'll go now. See you next time Jeanne!" Hao said brightly and snapped his fingers. With that, flames appeared out of nowhere and it was as if the fire consumed Hao.

"He's gone," Lyserg said and turn to look Jeanne who was sitting on the ground again. Her eyes had a hint of sadness in them. "So, did he kill your parents too?" Lyserg asked. He hated to see his one and only friend look so sad. Jeanne nodded forlornly.

"My parents, relatives and the whole church," she said, "and he ate my brother." Lyserg's eyes widened. "A-ate your brother?" he stammered. Jeanne nodded.

Jeanne looked into Lyserg's emerald eyes. "That's why I must dispose of Hao. To get my revenge," Jeanne said and turned her attention to the stars.

Lyserg copied Jeanne and looked up as well. "The stars are really pretty," Lyserg commented. Jeanne nodded her head in agreement.

"Jeanne!" Lyserg called out, "JEANNE!"

"Bye Lyserg," Jeanne said and put on a fake smile, "I'm going to join the X-laws. I'm going to defeat Hao."

"No! Don't go! I'll be lonely," Lyserg screamed. Jeanne looked at him, silent.

"Don't worry Lyserg," She said with a determined face, "We will meet again. Because we have the same goal. To kill Hao."

Lyserg shook his head. "How can you be so sure?" Lyserg asked, tears streaming down his face.

Jeanne turned away from Lyserg. "Let's go Marco-san" she said staring at a tall blonde man.

"Hai. Jeanne-sama," Marco replied and pushed up his spectacles.

Lyserg never saw Jeanne again.

_Ok! Just to answer some questions._

_Why doesn't Jeanne see Morphine at first?_

_Hmmm… That's because spirits can just disappear for a while right? Erm… for example sometimes we don't see Amidamaru bobbing beside Yoh. Maybe because he disappeard for a while. _

_As for the other question… I have no idea… _

_So thank you for reading this fanfiction. But it hasn't ended YET! Aha! The last chapter up next!_


	5. Fate

LD: Here it is! The last chapter!

_**Fanfare**_

_The fanfare people are back!_

Jeanne: Are you still going to write fanfiction?

_Hmm… I don't know but I want to write a fanfiction about RenxPiri. They're a really nice pair. Or maybe I'll write a naruto fanfiction! NarutoxHinataxKiba._

_Look forward to it!  Now for the last chapter._

LD: Finally! It took you really long to write 5 chapters!

_Sorry! _

"Can I join you guys?" Lyserg asked the tall blonde guy.

The blondie pushed his spectacles up his nose. "Anyone is welcome to join"

Lyserg smiled broadly and followed them. "No! Lyserg!" Horohoro screamed.

Lyserg felt something grabbed his ankle. He looked down and saw that little brunette girl holding on to it. "Don't go Lyserg-sama," she said, her throat hoarse. Lyserg slipped out for her hands and continued to follow the ones in white.

"Where are we going, Marco-san?" Lyserg asked Marco. They had been walking for quite awhile.

"To meet Jeanne-sama," Kevin, the one with the black mask answered. Kevin always seemed to be smiling, must have been because of his mask. Lyserg turned his attention away from Kevin. He found the masked man quite creepy.

Marco stopped and Lyserg bumped onto Marco's back. "Ah, sinimasae, Marco-san!" Lyserg apologized. Marco ignored Lyserg and started kneeling on one knee. Everyone mimicked Marco's actions. Lyserg felt awkward so he did the same.

A silver haired girl with red eyes approached them. "Please stand up," she murmured in a tone almost inaudible. Everyone stood up.

"And who is this?" the girl asked staring at Lyserg's emerald green eyes with her own ruby red ones.

"His name is Lyserg," Kevin stated, "he wants revenge against Hao."

Jeanne smiled at Lyserg and said, "Hao is evil. You made the right choice in joining us to dispose of him." Lyserg grinned back at her and nodded. He thought the leader of the X-laws would be really tough and crude. But Jeanne-sama looked so frail and weak. It was as if she would break if you just touched her. "I'm glad to be here," Lyserg said, beaming. He felt a sense of warmth with his new comrades.

"Jeanne-sama?" Lyserg whispered and knocked on the leader's door.

"Come in, Lyserg," he heard her murmur back. Lyserg opened the door slowly and carefully shut it.

"Jeanne-sama? You can't sleep?" Lyserg asked.

"It's not that I can't sleep. I just don't sleep," Jeanne stated as she watched Lyserg walk into the room. Lyserg stood next to Jeanne and looked out of the window. "The stars are really pretty," Lyserg commented. Jeanne looked at him and nodded. There was something very familiar about his green-haired kid. Jeanne turned her attention to the floor. "When I was younger," she began, "the stars were much brighter."

Lyserg nodded in agreement. "Yea… especially if the look at them near the church," Lyserg said, his head still bobbing. Jeanne stared at him again. Her face remained emotionless. "Jeanne-sama," Lyserg said turning his attention away from the night sky, "Don't mind me saying this but I think I met you before. And we even became friends," Jeanne continued to stare at him. Lyserg felt his face redden. "I-I just think that… you seem like a good friend," Lyserg stuttered.

"You seem familiar to me too," Jeanne said to calm Lyserg down, "You look like a friend of mine." Lyserg scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I'll meet him again," Jeanne added, "I'm sure of it. Because we have the same goal."

_Flashback! WOOO!_

"_Jeanne!" Lyserg called out, "JEANNE!"_

"_Bye Lyserg," Jeanne said and put on a fake smile, "I'm going to join the X-laws. I'm going to defeat Hao."_

"_No! Don't go! I'll be lonely," Lyserg screamed. Jeanne looked at him, silent. _

"_Don't worry Lyserg," She said with a determined face, "We will meet again. Because we have the same goal. To kill Hao."_

_Lyserg shook his head. "How can you be so sure?" Lyserg asked, tears streaming down his face._

_Jeanne turned away from Lyserg. "Let's go Marco-san" she said staring at a tall blonde man. _

"_Hai. Jeanne-sama," Marco replied and pushed up his spectacles._

_Lyserg never saw Jeanne again._

_End of flashback._

Jeanne? Was that her name? Now I remember.

Lyserg? Is that his name? Oh! It is.

"Lyserg!" "Jeanne!" they both exclaimed in unison. A faint hint of red appeared on his cheeks. "Ladies first," he said nervously.

"You're my friend Lyserg," Jeanne told Lyserg smiling broadly, "My one and only friend. And we'll always be together."

"Because we have the same goal," Lyserg continued.

"And that is to kill Hao," both cried in unison.

Jeanne flung her arms around Lyserg and Lyserg hugged her back.

They remained in that position. Tears of joy streaming down their cheeks flushed with red.

_Fanfiction COMPLETE! Banzai! I hope you guys have enjoyed this fanfiction. Thank you. Thank you._


End file.
